


Insatiable Hunger

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: ROTG_Kink Meme Filled [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Food Issues, Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has been dead for over three hundred years and during those three hundred years He had been unable to control his hunger and he didn't need an uppity rabbit telling him to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the ROTG_Kink Meme: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=927975#cmt927975
> 
> This kicked my ass. Like Hard. No clue why it's straightforward but it shall get better I promise.
> 
> *Edit*  
> To anyone who was watching this or any of my previous work I offer my sincere apologies. I know it means nothing and I do have my own excuses. I've been suffering from what I assume is untreated depression and possible anxiety. From the time I was young fanfiction writing has always been an escape to me and around three years ago I found that to no longer be the case. I was extremely isolated within the online and offline communities and even within my own family. Speaking to one or two people over a month at a time. This killed my desire to write to the point that I still hate it on and off at times. The stagnation shows. I apologise if you really did love this and really looked forward to what would come of it but I'm unsure of how much more I can write. Cheers 
> 
> -am

All the guardians had gathered in North’s workshop to celebrate Pitch’s defeat. The workshop was in full swing, the yeti’s working at half staff to finish the toys for Christmas while the others helped prepare a feast. Despite the uncertainty near the end they had pulled through. Jack finally had a group of comrades who he could depend on if he needed to. He smiled as North concluded his anecdote on the end of the war to the other spirits that had come to celebrate with them. They were all holding their breath in quiet anticipation as the usually vocal man brought his voice down to a whisper.

“And Tooth was magnificent! Bam!” A heavy hand fell on the aged wooden table, shaking it and its contents. “Pitch was on floor, tooth flying clear out of mouth.” The entire hall whooped at this part and congratulated Tooth on her hit. She blushed, wings working up a small storm of dust behind her.

“Oh no he hurt my fairies. I’m sure anyone would done the same-”

Jack laughed and put a hand on her shoulder, “Come on Tooth, take the complement. You were really good out there.”

Tooth blushed as Jack picked up a roll and bit into it, the other spirits agreeing with him. North had even put a large paw on her shoulder and with a smile said, “Yes and now it’s time to celebrate with a feast! Dig in.”

The table erupted with a loud cheer as everyone grabbed a plate and dug into the fare. Jack dug into the feast with gusto, sampling the roasted turkey and honey glazed ham along with large, trembling scoops of snow white mash potatoes and mince pie. He took a whiff of the food he had on his precariously piled plate, mouth watering as the familiar knot of hunger in his stomach worked.

This should be able to sate him. He bit into the meat and moaned under his breath, it was sweet and savory in his mouth. His stomach rumbled even as he swallowed and he began to eat in earnest.

“Oi there Frostbite save some food for the rest of us.”

Jack laughed and filled his plate again. Tooth putting scoops of steamed vegetables and honey glazed carrots onto his plate. Jack turned to the smirking Pooka, not really amused but wanting to tease him a bit. “Maybe that’s a good thing Bunny.”

Bunnymund put down his fork. “And what’s that suppose to mean mate?”

“I’m just saying winter’s gone and you’re coat’s awfully poufy.” Jack used a slice of sweet bread to mop up the gravy on his plate, savouring the taste of it as he swallowed.

“Oi! You saying I’m fat?” Bunnymund’s whiskers wiggled as the other spirits at the table laughed. Sandy didn’t help matters when he produced a picture of a puffy rabbit and a question mark. Bunnymund hissed at the image as Sandy smiled back.

“You said it.” Jack stifled a laugh behind his hand as he continued eating, his stomach still protesting the absence of food. He reached for a piece of fruit cake and a glass of something fizzy. It tickled his nose as he drank.

Bunnymund opened his mouth to retort but North cut him off with a boisterous laugh. “You know Jack may be right. You look fatter Bunny.”

“What! Don’t you start too North!” Jack laughed as Bunnymund tried to defend his winter coat, cleaning off the rest of his plate before anyone else could comment. His stomach growled silently and he decided to slip an apple into his pocket for later.


	2. Chocolate Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets his first taste of Easter chocolate.

“Whadaya think Jack? Better than Roo’s stuff?” Jack smirked at Iggy. The Halloween spirit was just as much a prankster as he was whenever he wasn’t coped up making chocolate and other candies. Jack smacked his lips. The chocolate was sweet and made him shiver with delight, though it didn’t quite settle his hunger.

He moved to where Iggy stored his finished chocolate, pocketing a few nuggets when the Halloween spirit went to stir his newest flavour-mint caramel. Iggy’s work shop wasn’t something Jack thought of when he imagined a guardian’s haunt. It was in a cave that over looked a swamp, the swamp fog hiding the entrance. It was also bordering human lands. The floor was permanently covered in fog and sometimes bats would fly over head. There were even tiny rock islands devoted to a task. Like making and storing candy.

Jack ate another piece of chocolate. The minty after taste made him smile. There was no doubt it was good. His stomach growled impatiently and his cheeks immediately flushed with frost. Thankfully Iggy was too preoccupied with his chocolate to notice. He frowned, trying to ease the hunger pang with another sweet.

“Well? I don’t have all year yea. I wanna get this done.” Iggy’s gravelly voice, reminded Jack that he still hadn’t answered his friend. 

“It’s pretty good.” He replied, swiping his staff in the fog as he picked up another chocolate. This one had a chili aftertaste and left him feeling a bit warm. He took a few of those too, making sure to separate a few for Jamie. He was sure he’d like them. “I can’t say if it’s better though. I never had any of Cotton Tail’s eggs. Blizzard of ‘68 and everything.”

Iggy laughed, the sound echoing off the walls and running through Jack with a shudder. Iggy’s ability to scare everyone was a bit unnerving at times. Especially when he’s the only light source in a room. “I thought I was a sore loser eh? Someone’s gotta teach Roo to lighten up.”

“Good luck with that.” Jack flew over to Iggy, blowing up some fog up over the stove and into Iggy’s face. Jack settled on his staff and ate another chili chocolate. “I’ve been trying to get to crack a smile for years.”

Iggy yanked on Jack’s toe, startling him and making him drop his chocolate. His stomach mourned the lost. “Jackie, don’t eat all the chocolate, Halloween’s coming up soon eh.”

Jack retorted, “it’s not my fault you make good candy.”

Iggy’s fiery eyes burnt a bit hotter. He petted Jack on the foot and took the chocolate off the stove. He poured the mixture into moulds and left them on the counter. “There! Now let me get my coat and we could run off.”

“Run off?” Jack got down off his staff and followed Iggy to another of his islands. “Where’re we running to?”

Iggy had grabbed his coat and pulled it on. With the hood on, Iggy’s hair wasn’t lighting the room, making the only light source his flaming eyes and dull glowing grin. “Roo’s place.” Jack started smirking. He knew that tone. “Someone’s gotta help remove the stick from his ass yea?”

Jack laughed, readying his staff to fly when Iggy grabbed his hand. “No way are we flying there. If we go, we go my way.” Before Jack could protest, Iggy had called up a storm of fog to envelope them and secret them away.

 

When Iggy finally told Jack what he had planned the other spirit was skeptical but decided to go along with it. If anything at least Bunnymund would stop being a stick in the mud. He found a little hideaway in one of the egg decorations and squeezed inside. He tapped the ground with his staff and sent frost and cold air flowing over the ground. From the other side of the field Iggy had started making the sky overcast. 

As the fog grew thicker several chocolate eggs began looking for cover, their tiny legs running for the nearest shelter. A few of them bumped into Jack on the way. “Whoa, hey guys, slow down. It’s alright.”

The eggs tried to climb over him as the temperature dropped. He smirked at them. They were kinda cute and after Bunnymund was done painting them they looked adorable as hell. Jack wondered if they ever regretted being Easter eggs. His stomach knotted and he popped another of Iggy’s sweets in his mouth. He savoured the chocolate, drifting into a blissful state.

Thud, Thud, Thud. He was aware again when he hear Bunnymund coming. “Oi, Frost what the hell did you do to my warren?”

Jack stifled a giggled, he could just make out the outline of Bunnymund. He had his boomerangs out and his ears twitched to ever little sound. From his hiding place Jack could see Iggy-or what he thought was Iggy, his head was down- approach the unsuspecting Pooka.

A soft cackle filled the air. Iggy had his head held up now, casting light over the fogged up field. Bunnymund turned to face him, Boomerangs at the ready. “Listen you, stop whatever you think you’re pulling and get outta my warren.”

Iggy swiftly pulled the hood of his cloak back, flaring his hair and eyes as he cackled. To add to the effect a ghost image of his haunting smile sped out toward the pooka before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Bunny’s reaction was immediate; he jumped a clear three feet into the air and hopped away from the ghost figure, tripping over one of the hidden egg decorations in his haste.

Jack couldn’t help himself. He laughed. His voice carrying clear across the field as the fog dispersed. The look on Bunny’s face was just worth it. Iggy laughed and helped the Easter Bunny to his feet. He laughed at Bunnymund’s irritated expression. 

Jack crawled out from his hiding spot and flew over to the pair, startling Bunnymund again and prompting another round of laughs. Bunnymund’s voice carried across the field as the Warren returned to its natural sunny state. “Haha, rack off.” He sheathed his boomerangs and stood at his full height. “What’d you want Iggy? I thought I said you’re not to be here.”

“Oh come on I’m not going to steal your chocolate yea.” Iggy smiled and Jack’s eyebrows rose up to his hairline. “In fact, Jack here told me he never tasted your Easter eggs.”

At the mention of eggs Jack’s stomach wailed. He blushed, ice crystals forming on his cheeks when he realised everyone heard that. The crystals began spreading when he noticed Iggy and Bunny both had a brow raised in question. He quickly stuttered out an excuse. “I forgot to eat this morning.”

They nodded, Iggy taking this confession as a bridge to his original topic. “You should give him some of your chocolate.”

“My chocolate? He needs to eat real food.” Bunnymund huffed and hopped off. “And unless he’s a fan of vegetables I don’t have anything for him.”

Jack frowned. “Why can’t I have some chocolate? I’m going to visit Tooth’s place later. I can eat there.” Jack flew off after the Pooka with Iggy following behind on a fog bank. “Unless you think your chocolate’s not good enough.”

“What?” Bunnymund glared at Jack as he pulled up to his workshop. “There’s nothing wrong with my chocolate mate.”

“If they’re that good why not give me a taste.” Jack walked over to where a batch of chocolate was already cooled and picked a nugget. He leaned against his staff and smirked at Bunnymund. “Iggy let me taste his chocolate. I bet his is better.”

“What! Did you just say that wanker’s chocolate is better than mine? I invented chocolate!”

Jack smiled as Iggy finally caught. He twirled the nugget in his hand, finally noticing the thin layer of plastic over it. “All words.”

Aster chocked. “Fine, taste it.” He tossed a few nuggets at him from a bin on the other side of the room. Jack caught them with ease, unwrapping the one he was playing with and eating it- took the bunny long enough, he was starving. He chewed the chocolate quickly and swallowed, letting out a small moan as the flavour flooded his senses. If Iggy’s chocolate was good then Aster’s was superb. 

“Told you it was good.” Bunny gave Iggy a smug look and the other spirit set his tail on fire. “What the bleeding hell?”

“Whoa Iggy.” Jack put out the fire with a bolt from his staff. He popped a few more chocolates into his mouth. The centers were a sweet cream base that he still hadn’t figured out but were familiar.

“Hey what’s in these?” Jack pocketed a few while Bunny was busy patting the cold out of his tail. “Tastes familiar.”

Aster smirked as Iggy rolled his eyes. “That one is made with a fennel seed extract, adds a bit of extra sweetness to it doesn’t it?”

Jack nodded and ate another one. Aster really had Iggy beat on the chocolate front, even his stomach agreed as it stopped growling for the time being. 

“You never told me that when I asked.” Iggy’s petulant tone had Jack laughing as Bunny rounded on the Halloween spirit, ears rigid.

“Mate you tried to steal the recipe to my chocolate!”

“But that was a long time ago and I have my own recipe now.” Iggy tried softening his fires but it didn’t have the effect he was going off. “Besides two chocolateirs sharing chocolate making secrets? We could discover some real breakthroughs.

“Ha, ha. Out! Both’re ya. I have work to do for Easter.”

Jack pocketed a few more candies, all the fighting had his stomach complaining again. He’d eat his candy on the way. He jumped on his staff as Iggy tried to wheedle a few chocolates from the irate Aster. “Catch ya later Cotton Tail. See ya Iggy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iggy is my OC for halloween. I know the fandom accepts Jacko lantern as the official Halloween OC but I thought I'd give a crack at making one. He's based on the Will-O-Wisp legend. he's no taller than Jack but more robust.


	3. At The Tooth Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds out that the fairies not only collect teeth but are excellent cooks.

Tooth Palace was as busy as ever when Jack arrived, candy all gone and stomach still protesting its empty state. He put a hand on his stomach as he landed on the lower level and skipped through Tooth palace, smiling at all the fairies who all stopped to sigh at his teeth. He waved as his cheeks chilled a little, it was still a bit weird to have followers of his teeth. 

He jumped back when a group of fairies flew by carrying a covered plate, judging by the smell it had to be some kind of lamb or venison. His stomach grumbled and he decided to follow the fairies. They bobbed through a few arches and into a large, formal dining room where they set their burden down among the plethora of covered dishes and flew off again. 

Jack looked around, various murals of women that looked like Tooth as well as a few of an elephant, decorated the walls. They all looked like royalty, standing with a regal air and indifferent expressions. Many of them had some form of weapons strapped to their backs and sides. He let lose a whistle. “Wow,”

The sound of excited chirping drew his attention and he turned. Baby Tooth flew up to him, flying quickly around his head and smiling at him. He smiled, “hey Baby Tooth, have you seen Tooth anywhere?”

Baby Tooth frowned before perking up and nodding, gesturing to Jack to follow her. She led him around the corner and toward the end of the hallway where the scent of food grew stronger making Jack’s mouth water. Baby Tooth led him inside where Tooth and a small army of fairies where hovering from pot to pot, adding spices and tasting everything. Everything looked so good. Jack groaned under his breath and put on a smile.

“Hey Tooth! What’s up?” He moved up to the Queen of the Tooth fairies, looking over her shoulder at the boiling pot of stew. His stomach whined. Tooth spun around and hugged him, wings fluttering so hard they hovered four inches above the floor.

“Jack! You’re early.” She said, “I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

Jack frown, a bit put out. He might not be able to sample the source of the delicious smells in the air then. “Is this a bad time?” He let his hand slip from her waist as he put some space between them. “Cause I can come back later.”

“Oh no! I didn’t mean it like that.” Tooth fluttered over to the new group of fairies, whispering instructions for finding more teeth before going back to Jack. “You caught me at a bad time. I’m trying to get some lunch for my fairies. They work so hard already.”

“Oh? Need any help?” Jack leaned against the counter, taking an apple and biting into it. Somewhere in the background a tiny body hit the floor.

“No, I have all the help I need.” Tooth began. “But you can help us with the tasting.”

Jack perked up. “Sure. What are we tasting?”

“This is lamb stew with glazed potatoes cooked in.” Tooth smiled and spooned out some of the stew in a tiny cup for him. He sniffed at it before taking a sip. Spice danced over his taste buds following with taste of a sage and lamb which fell apart in his mouth. The stew warmed his mouth and throat as he swallowed and settled happily in his stomach. Tooth hovered over him expectantly, the fairies also waiting for his reaction. “Well?”

Jack drained the bowl and smacked his lips. “It’s great.”

A shrill scream ran through the kitchen as the fairies picked up the pace, pouring samples of roasted chicken and venison with mash potatoes and steamed vegetables and ratatoulie for Jack and waiting to get his opinion on their food.

Creamy Shepphard Pie, savoury stewed pork, sweet Baked Alaska and seasoned brown rice peppered with green peas, corn and bits of cubed carrots were handed to him without pause. Jack gored himself on the fare, confirming whether the food was great or needed a little something extra. He loved it all but his stomach never really felt the satisfaction of being full. He grabbed a spoon of cinnamon bread batter and was about to lick it when Tooth took it from him.

“Girls that’s enough! You’d get Jack sick with all that food.” She cast an apologetic look at him. “I’m sorry Jack they’re really excited about having you around.”

“It’s alright I don’t mind.” Once the fairies backed off, Tooth told them to take the finished dishes to the dining room. Jack took another apple and put it in his hoodie along with a banana.

“I was going to invite you to lunch but you must be full by now.”

“I could eat.”He skipped towards the doors. “Besides I wanna hear the story about those murals.”

“Oh. If you’re still hungry then sure.” She blushed and led the way back to the dining room. “Please stay for lunch.”

Jack smirked and took a seat at the table, waiting for his host before tucking in.


	4. Coming to a Boil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Aster finally talks to Jack but messes things up in the process.

“You know, it’s pretty creepy when a grown bunny hides in the bushes and watches kids.” Jack stifled his laugh when Aster jumped, it was too funny. He finished the apple in his hand stomach coiling a bit as he saluted the bunny when he looked up. In the background the Burgess kids played, unaware of their visitors. “You could just talk with them. It’s not like they don’t know you exist.”

Bunny got up and brushed the grass off his fur. “Shut up mate. Shouldn’t be at North’s place, eating him out of house and home?”

Jack’s mouth twitched and he jumped down. What did Bunny know about him anyway? As he moved past the Pooka he shoved him with his shoulder. “Hah”

Jack flew off to where the kids were playing and intercepted the ball. The cheers rose up and the kids instantly ran around Jack and tried to get the ball back. Bunnymund stayed in the back in the back, watching as Jack bend down to talk to the kids. He looked back to bushes where the Easter Bunny was standing and before Bunnymund could make sense of what was happening he had a hoard of kids tackling him to the ground.

Jack’s laugh echoed around the field as Bunnymund tried to untangle himself from the kids. One by one they let go, talking amongst themselves about the appearance of the Easter bunny. Sophie squealed and hopped around the six foot bunny, screaming hop, hop before hugging one of his legs. Bunnymund hugged the little girl back and picked her up. 

Jack had a smile on his face. “Aww you do care.”

Bunnymund fought the urge to roll his eyes and toss an egg at Jack. “Go blow some snow.”

“Good idea.” Jack pointed his staff and made it snow over the group. Bunnymund started shivered while the group laughed and danced in the isolated snowfall. Bunnymund wasn’t as amused as everyone else. 

“What are you doing here?” Jamie asked. “Easter isn’t til next year.”

“Yea. Shouldn’t you be preparing for that?” Jack commented, popping a grape into his mouth.

“Well that’s why I’m here.” Jack cocked his head when Bunnymund stooped down and handed each child a small chocolate egg. When he was finished he even tossed one at Jack who caught it between skilled fingers. “I’ve been making chocolate and I thought you’d enjoy some.”

A cheer went up as the kids began digging into their treats, Jack eating his in two bites. A familiar happiness settled into his stomach, reminding him of the hunger pains he still felt there. His stomach twisted.

“Oh wow, this is great!”

“It’s like winter in my mouth!”

“Mine tastes like cinnamon!”

“Thanks Easter Bunny.” Bunnymund looked up at the girl, her large round glasses frosting over and her smile filled with chocolate.

“It’s nothing mate.” He stood up. “Just call me Aster. I take it you like the chocolate then.” The group nodded and Aster thumped the ground to leave.

Jack tossed a snowball to the back of Aster’s head. “Aww come on you aren’t gonna leave just like that are you? The fun’s just about to start.”

“Oi mate I have work to do.” 

“And I don’t?” Jack called a couple snowballs. “Winter’s here cottontail or are you afraid I’ll win?”

Bunny turned and glared at him and grabbed a snowball. “Afraid? Of you? Oh it’s on mate.”

Jack smirked and tossed another snowball, this time he hit the Pooka in the face. “Snowball fight!”  
More snowballs appeared and each kid dived for a ball and started throwing them. Jack laughed, this what he lived for, the fun, the thrill. It just got better once he was seen, believed in and as the game got into full swing it became easier to forget his hunger pains. Jack found it hard to land blows on Bunnymund who was swift on his paws, but had terrible aim with a snow ball. He managed to come to the aid of the rest of the group when Cupcake began making giant snowballs and tossing them. He even caught Bunnymund off guard once when he iced the field.

The group played until Cupcake make to leave, telling the others her mother wanted her home for lunch. The others started complaining of hunger and went off their separate ways. Jack’s stomach groaned and he thought it’d be time to head back to the North Pole and get some food.

“Hey Sophie and I need to get lunch, we better get home.”

Jack nodded, and put a hand on Jamie’s shoulder. “Alright, I’ll catch up with you later.”

Jamie nodded and tossed his arms around Jack in a hug before taking Sophie back home. She giggled and waved at them both. “Bye, bye Bunny.”

Bunnymund smiled and waved. He thumped the ground and said to Jack, “I’m heading off, I’ll catch you around.”

 

Jack ended up the Pole shortly after making his rounds in some of the colder places. His first stop was the kitchen where he grabbed a few apples and a plate of lunch the yetis had put away for him. He was ravenous and ate everything with gustso. His stomach groaned and knotted as he leaned back in his chair and bit through the first apple. Despite everything he ate he was still hungry, starving in fact. He didn’t remember what it was like not to be hungry. He didn’t see it in his memories and for as long as he’s been a spirit he’d always suffered from hunger pains.

“You’re eating again?” Bunnymund’s voice brought him out of his thoughts and had him tumbling back in his chair. “Don’t you ever get sick of that?”

“I’m not in the mood for this Bunny.”

“I’m serious mate, you’re eating way too much food. You’re gonna get yourself sick.”

“I’m not gonna get sick.” Jack muttered. “And I don’t eat that much.”

“Mate you eat more food than North eats cookies on Christmas.” Bunnymund moved around the table to lock eyes with Jack. The winter spirit didn’t have his usual cocksure smile on but Bunnymund didn’t pay much attention. 

“Maybe I just like food.”

“If you keep eating like that you’re gonna get fat mate.”

Jack took a deep breath and spun around. “The last thing I have to worry about is getting fat kangaroo. In fact I’d love to get fat if it’d mean this,” he gestures at his stomach, “would just stop!”

Bunnymund tried to reply but Jack frosted the room and flew off. Aster pulled his legs from the icy floor. And made his way to North’s office, they had a situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack had secreted himself away in the highest rafters of the North Pole workshop. He wouldn’t say he was in hiding per say but he didn’t want to be seen by anyone. If he knew Aster, and quite sadly he did, the Pooka would have gone to find the other guardians and bring up his concerns about Jack’s eating habits. The winter spirit snorted, biting in one of the apples he had managed to take while Pooka was distracted. There was nothing wrong with his eating habits, he was just hungry.

He sighed and began to speak to the shiny red fruit. “Too bad you couldn’t fill me. It’d be a change from the usual stomach pains.” 

Jack’s stomach rolled in agreement; at this point he was too familiar with them to flinch. He bit into his apple again, taking three huge bites and chewing carefully. Maybe if he ate slower it’d satisfy his stomach. The pain might ebb away and he might actually know what it’s like to not be hungry all the time. He finished his apple, stomach setting to work on it but he still had a bit of nagging. He fished for something else to snack from his pants pockets, this time he got a few pieces of cookies.

“Jack!” Tooth’s voice filtered up to him from the ground, almost being drowned out by North’s boisterous shout. He looked down and saw the big four combing around in the workshop looking for him. Well three of them, a certain yellow man was missing from the picture.

Jack decided he’d get out of there before Sandy showed up. After what he did to Pitch Jack didn’t ever want to be on his bad side. He spun around to leave when he felt a tap on his head, looking up he saw Sandy, a large grin on his face and he wiggled his fingers in a form of hello. Jack wasn’t sure what to do about this. 

Sandy smiled again and without warning cocooned Jack in sand. Jack fought against the dream sand and the sleep that was threatening to make him more complacent but found himself on the floor before he had a change to blast it with his frost. He scrambled away from the feet in front of him; his eyes darting to their owners as he held his staff aloft.

“Wow just like old times right guys?” No one laughed. Jack cleared his throat. “Look guys everything is fine, we don’t need to go into this intervention right?”

“Jack…” Tooth Fluttered up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Why didn’t-”

North’s bellow cut through her “Jack you should have told us you were hungry. We would have given you food you didn’t need to take it.” 

“Guys I’m fine. I know I should have taken that food but-”

“It’s not even about that.” Bunnymund said, taking a step into the conversation. “It’s about all that food you’ve been eating. You’re gonna make yourself sick.” Bunnymund huffed. “I’m surprised you have gotten sick already.”

Jack snorted, leaning against his staff and trying to charm away the stoic faces before him. His stomach growled and if Jack didn’t know better he’d have thought it was against Bunny’s words too. “I’m not delicate, a little food wouldn’t hurt me.” 

To prove his point he smacked his stomach a bit, a smile on his face. The guardians didn’t look convinced.

“I am going to side with Bunny Jack. I remember you eating everyone under table after Easter.” North replied.

Tooth Nodded, “and when you visited me at the Tooth Palace. You ate a lot there too. Jack, are you sure you’re ok?”

“Guys look,” He smirked, ignoring the way his stomach rebelled. “I’m fine. Really. I always had a big appetite. It’s-”

Jack turned a sickly shade of blue green before the contents of his stomach made a reappearance. He clutched his staff as his knees shook and vision was filled with stars. The last thing he heard was someone calling his name before he hit the ground, passing out.


	6. Awake

When Jack woke up, he found himself in the North Pole’s infirmary. His stomach cramped and gurgled as he brought his hand up to block the light. The usual twist in his stomach was there but he had no clue how he ended up in the infirmary from the Globe room. He struggled to get up, collapsing again on the downy mattress. Even the sounds of the warehouse came to him as a faraway buzz.

Jack tried to remember how he ended up in there. He was sitting in the rafters, eating. The Guardians accosted him and from there everything went fuzzy. His stomach gurgled and he fought to keep his stomach contents down, simultaneously fighting the urge to grab one of the apples he had in his coat. He couldn't eat his snack right away.

North’s loud whispers oozed under the door. He couldn’t make out a single word but it must have been important if he was breaking into Russian. He strained to hear the other Guardians, catching Bunny’s impatient foot thumping. Was Tooth out there? Or Sandy? 

Tooth couldn’t stay away from the Tooth Palace for too long, she might have gone home already and Sandy usually Snoozed through their meetings if North’s Eggnog wasn’t involved. Jack decided this would be the best time to get his staff and leave. He hauled himself out of bed, using the nearby chair as support to stand. He thanked the Moon that North made all his furniture so heavy.

He glanced around the room. There were two long rows of beds on either side; each made up and empty. His staff lay on the other side of the room near the door. The permanent patch of mending ice glittered as if beckoning him to come for it. As he dragged himself across the room his stomach gurgled and he remembered his intervention with the Guardians. Yea, he definitely made Bunny angry but he couldn’t shake the feeling he was forgetting something important.

Before Jack knew what was happening he found himself face first in a squishy yellow cloud, Sandy hovering over him with a glass of eggnog in one hand. “Sandy!”

The hovering yellow man just tsked and shook his finger at Jack, depositing him back in his bed as gently as possible. He started forming pictures over his head, keeping them slow so Jack could keep up. “Aww come on Sandy, I was just trying to get my staff. It helps me feel better.”

Sandy looked sceptical, unphased by Jack’s smile. 

The door opened, Tooth flying in and settling down beside Jack, grabbing one of his hands and looking him over. “Oh Jack thank Manny you’re awake. You passed out and wouldn’t wake up.”

“Hey Tooth, hey.” He pet her hand. “I’m ok. See? Nothing to worry about.”

Bunny stepped forward, putting a paw on Tooth’s shoulder and smiling. “It’s alright Tooth. He’s awake now let ‘im have some air.”

Tooth sighed, nodding once to herself as she stepped back. North smiled over their heads, eyes watery and tired. What was he missing? “Did something happen while I was out?”

Tooth sniffed and stood up. “It’s nothing Jack, you were just a little sick there. We were worried.”

North huffed, muttering under his breath. “A lot sick.”

Bunny elbowed him in the gut and he offed, coughing out an apology. Jack looked between the three sceptically. He never got sick. Not after he died anyway. Sandy stepped in to explain, forming a picture of a snowflake in the air above his head. Beside it he put three other icons; a present, a tooth and an Easter egg. Above them he put a cloud. The symbols moved around the snowflake, crowding it until the snowflake jerked and sand started pouring out of it. 

“So what you’re saying is I threw up in the Globe room.” That was pretty disgusting and now that he remembered, it made his stomach ache in an entirely new way. They nodded. “And you know about my eating habits.”

They nodded again. “Bunny told us you were stealing food. Eating like starving man.” North moved to stand closer, his voice lowering enough to be soothing even with the urgency. “if you needed food we would have fed you and if you needed help with something else we would have helped with that too.”

Jack wrapped his hands in the sheet, trying to keep his shakes under control. So they finally found out. About his eating and the food he stole. Food was so precious when he was alive. Even more so when he was dead, and they didn’t hate him for what he did? The secrets?

“Come on mate,” Bunny said. “We aren’t the Guardians for nothing yea?”

Even Sandy pointed to himself and nodded vigorously. Jack fisted the sheets again, eyes burning up as he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. He worked his mouth and finally croaked out a response. “I-I can’t.” tears dripped onto his lap. “Not right now. I can’t talk about it.”

He expected to hear their angry screams and the disapproval in their voices as they responded. He shook harder as the thought of his first real visit to the Workshop and the disapproving looks he got then. He didn’t expect a soft hand to hold his and stroke it. Nor did he expect the supportive clasps on his shoulders.

“Of course Jack.” Tooth whispered.

“We will be here when you’re ready.” North added along with Bunny’s nod.

Even Sandy nodded his acceptance but Jack couldn’t see it through his tears.


End file.
